High school years
by SuperNinjaGirl
Summary: Naruto's always been homeschooled by his parents. What happens when he finally goes to public school? Will he make friends, or enemies? NaruHina eventualy
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through a certain blond haired teenager's window, waking him up. He got up and stretched slightly. He shook his head and walked over to his dresser.

"Naruto! Time for breakfast!" Naruto's mother called out.

"Alright mom! Be down in a minute!" Naruto shifted his clothing around in his dresser. He finally found and orange long sleeved shirt that said 'watch out! Someday I'm gonna rule the world!' He grabbed a pair of pants and ran downstairs.

"Morning Naruto!" Kushina, Naruto's mother, said to him.

"Hey mom!" Naruto said, flashing his trademark grin. "Whatcha make for breakfast?"

"I woke up a bit late so I could cook anything else but Ramen, okay?" His mother smiled back at him.

"Awesome!" Naruto loved ramen but his mother wouldn't let him eat it that much.

As Naruto began eating, someone came down the stairs. Naruto turned around to see his father.

Hey dad!" The man looked a lot like Naruto, blond spiked up hair, same eyes and smile.

"Hey Naruto! How'd you sleep?" Minato asked.

"Awesome!" Naruto replied.

"Ready for you first day of public school?" His mother asked.

Ever since he was little, his parents had home schooled him. They were always traveling because of Minato's job. But he'd gotten promoted and had been able to stay in one place for more than a couple of months.

"I dunno…" Naruto said, slurping up his ramen. "What if the other kids don't like me and I don't make any friends?"

"I'm sure you'll make at least one friend today, Naruto." His mother jumped into the conversation.

"And besides, women love blond-haired guys!" His father said, elbowing him slightly and winking.

Naruto finished his ramen and washed his bowl. "I'm gonna go get ready now…" Naruto walked up the stairs.

Kushina turned to her husband. "Do you think we should have started him in school?" she asked.

"We had too. I mean if you continue teaching him and it comes time to where he needs to go to college, what'll he do?" Minato asked.

"College is a long way off…" Kushina reminded him. "He's only fourteen after all."

"Yeah I know. But that time'll come sooner than you think, Kushina…" Minato looked at his watch as it beeped, signaling it was time to get ready for work. "Well, I'm gonna take after our son and go get ready for work." He walked up the stair, flashing a smile that mirrored Naruto's.

-- --

Naruto sat on his bed. He leaned over and grabbed his backpack that his parents got him. It had a fox on it, seeing as foxes were his favorite animal. He took the picture frame of him and his parents on their vacation in America and put into his pack. He grabbed the piece of paper that he'd gotten from the school a week ago, a 'schedule' he was told, and stuffed that into his bag as well. He sighed and stood up. He walked into the bath room and fixed his hair. Not that it needed fixed, he just liked to have his chronic bed-head perfect when he went out.

He walked back to his room and grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed his wallet on the way out and stuffed it into his pocket. He walked out of his room and shut the door.

"Mew!" His cat sounded at his feet.

"Aww, hey Kyuubi!" Naruto said, scratching his cat's head slightly before picking him up. "Let's go down and get some food, eh buddy?" Naruto trotted down the stairs.

"Are you ready Naruto?" His mother asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah just let me feed Kyuubi first!" He said, reaching into the counter and grabbing the cat food. He poured some into Kyuubi's bowl and petted him good bye.

His father ran down the stairs to see his son off. "Now remember Naruto, Respect your new teachers, okay?"

"Yeah yeah… I got ya…" Naruto muttered. He wasn't one for the whole 'respect your elders' thing.

"Oh and before you go…" Minato reached into his pocket, grinning. "Have this. It'll help keep you on time for classes and such!" He handed his son a pocket watch.

Naruto stared at it temporarily. It was the watch that had once belonged to his great-grandfather. "Awesome! Thanks dad." He said matching his father's grin. "Bye mom, bye dad!" He said, running down the sidewalk to his new school.

"Uhh, Naruto!!" His dad called after him. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"School's the other way!" Naruto's face went bright red.

"Right! I'd forgotten!" Naruto turned and ran the other way.

-- --

Soon enough, Naruto arrived at school. He pulled out his schedule sheet to see where his 'locker' was. He walked down the hall searching for locker 2100.

He was walking when he bumped into someone and spilt her books all over the place.

He knelt down and began picking them up. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into you!" Naruto said politely, grinning.

"N-no problem, uhh…." The girl looked confused.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" He said.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga…" She said, shying her face away from his.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then, Hinata!" Naruto said, walking off in search of his locker again.

Hinata just watched him walk off. Soon enough though she walked off to, for class.

Naruto came into the 2100's and found his locker. He opened it up and found that there was already stuff in it.

"Aww man… First day and my locker's already a mess…" He said, hanging his head.

"Excuse me!" came a rather rude, girly voice behind him. "You're standing in front of my locker!"

"Oh… Sorry…" Naruto walked off, leaving his locker open.

"Hey kid, wait!" The girl called out. He turned around and was faced with a pink-hair, pink-dressed girl.

"What?" He asked walking back over.

"Is this you locker?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shove all my stuff into someone else's locker!" She said, grabbing everything in Naruto's locker and put them in the one under his.

"It's okay. I'm new here, so it originally wasn't anybody's locker." He smiled at her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" She introduced herself.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, speaking rather proudly.

All of a sudden, a bell rang.

"Gahh!!" Naruto yelped almost jumping in his locker. "What was that!?"

"That was the bell signaling that class is starting soon!" She said.

"Oh…" He said casually. He looked at his schedule to see what he had. "Hey where's room 108?" He asked the pink-haired girl.

"Down the hall and to the left. You'll see it, guarantee you!" She said, walking the other way.

Naruto walked down the hall and turned left like he was instructed. He came down the hall, looking up, as the room's numbers seemed to be displayed above the door.

He crashed into something rather hard, and fell backward. He looked up to see a giant sign reading 'welcome to room 108!' repeatedly. He got up and twisted the door knob.

He pushed the door open only to come face to face with a creepy-faced, old guy glaring at him, four inches from his face.

"You're late!!" He screamed.

"HUH!?" Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! First day and I'm already in trouble!"

"I am." He said, stepping back and allowing Naruto into the room.

"What?"

"I'm kidding." Naruto stared at him again. "Anyway, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Okay," He said stepping in front of all the desks. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He stated simply.

"What do you like to do, hate and enjoy and what-not" The teacher urged.

"Umm... I like ramen but my mother doesn't let me eat it that often. I also like traveling. I really don't like when things are a mess when you get them… I enjoy playing sports and stuff like that…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

------ 00000 -------

OKAY! I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN THIS STORY DOWN! WOOHOO. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT STUFF, REVIEW WITH THE QUESTION, OR JUST REVIEW CAUSE YOU LIKE IT!!


	2. IT'S ALWAYS THE SCIENCE TEACHERS!

"Hey new kid! Keep it down!" The guy in front of him turned around and glared at Naruto.

"Gee, sorry!" He said sarcastically, flashing a grin at Hinata. She blushed slightly at this action.

"Listen punk!" The guy stood up and glared down at Naruto. He had Bluish-Black hair and his eyes were black. He was a little taller than Naruto. "Nobody talks to Sasuke Uchiha like that! Got it?" He said fiercely, glowering down at Naruto.

"Dude! Relax, okay?" Naruto said back, keeping his cool against this guy.

Sasuke grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and was about to hit him.

"Sasuke-kun!" A rather girly voice shouted out.

Sasuke froze. He immediately dropped Naruto and hid under his desk.

"Uhh…" Naruto looked for Hinata for help.

"Don't worry, N-Naruto… He just doesn't really like fangirls…" Hinata pushed her two index fingers together.

"Oh… Okay!" Naruto turned back to the teacher as he started to tell them about the human body (Heheh, sorry couldn't resist!) Naruto stared at the board the teacher was writing on.

"Uhh…" Naruto sounded confused. He slowly raised his hand. "Umm, Sensei?" He muttered.

The teacher snapped around to him. "What is it Uzumaki?"

"I thought that there were 206 Human bones, not 205."

"I ATE ONE!!" The teacher screeched back.

"Uhh, right…" He said, sinking into his seat.

"Words of advice, new kid, Orochimaru-sensei doesn't like when people tell him he's wrong or interrupt him…" The kid next to him said. This guy had short spiky brown hair and elongated triangle-like marks on his cheeks. "Name's Kiba Inuzuka!" He said, thrusting his hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, shaking his hand.

Naruto turned back to the teacher and realized he was on a whole other level then the class. But, none-the-less, he sat there quietly and waited for class to be over.

-- --

When it finally was over, Naruto was the first one at the door. He immediately ran out, and then realized he should wait for Hinata. He stood by the door until she came out.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, taking her out of her trance.

"Hello again, N-Naruto…." Hinata flushed a little.

"You didn't tell me the Science teacher was a nut!" He grinned at her as they walked down the hall, to their next class, Government.

"W-well… I-I forgot…" She muttered.

"How do you forget if a guy's nutty?" Naruto wondered.

"I-I dunno…" Hinata muttered again.

"Heheh, relax, Hinata. I'm kidding with you." Naruto said, holding the classroom's door open for her.

"Well well, look who we have here. If it isn't Naruto!" The teacher cried out as Naruto entered the room.

"Heheh, Hello Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto was extremely weirded out by his dad's old student.

"You know Kakashi-sensei already?" Hinata muttered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and grinned again. "Yeah, he used to work under my dad…"

"I didn't know you were coming to public school yet, though…" Kakashi said.

"Yeah well, my parents said it was 'time'. But I'll tell you what, it's a bit strange, you know, having a schedule of what to do everyday…" Naruto scratched his head slightly. "Mom always asked me what I wanted to do, and then worked on what I needed help with…" Naruto grinned. "Although, my science teacher's a bit of a nut!"

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah well he was always been a bit weird… You'll get used to him though!" He said as the other students began coming in and sitting down.

Naruto smiled and sat down next to Hinata.

Naruto perked up. 'You know, I've always loved history!" He said randomly. "What's your favorite subject?"

"… Art I guess…" She said, pushing her fingers together again.

"Cool!" Naruto was about to add something else but he heard someone shriek his name.

"Naruto! I didn't know you had government!" Sakura shouted at him sitting at the empty desk on the other side of Naruto.

"Uhh… yeah…" Naruto muttered.

All of a sudden, Sasuke walked into the room like was all that and a bag of chips.

"Oh my god! It's Sasuke!!" Sakura shouted grabbing his arm and sitting him in the seat behind her. "How are you today, Sasuke!?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared back.

"Not you again!" Sasuke muttered.

"Right back at you, pretty-boy!" Naruto countered.

The two sat there glaring at each other. Hinata giggled slightly at her new friend's behavior toward the school's heartthrob, finding it adorable. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't find it so adorable.

She whacked Naruto over the head.

"OWW!! What did you do that for!?" Naruto said, grabbing his head in pain.

"Don't you dare stare at Sasuke-kun like that again!" Sakura shouted standing on her desk to seem more intimidating.

"Miss Haruno, please sit down!" Kakashi-sensei said, sounding bored.

"Sorry sensei…" Sakura muttered, sliding down in her seat.

Naruto leaned over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"Uzumaki, do you have something to share with the class?"

"Uhh… No?" Naruto looked over to Hinata, not quite sure what he was doing. She simply nodded.

"Okay…" Kakashi walked over to the chalkboard and pick u p a piece of chalk. He was about to write something and then he slammed the chalk down. "You know what; I don't feel like teaching today. Free day!" he announced with a cheer from his class. He walked back to his desk and pulled out a certain little red book.

Naruto laughed at Kakashi. "Does he do that often?" Naruto asked Hinata. She nodded and they proceeded to have a conversation with Sasuke and Sakura until the bell rang.

------000000------

WOO HOO ANOTHER CHAPTER PEOPLE. YOU KNOW THIS IS REALLY FUN TO WRITE… HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DO!! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

By the time it was lunch, Naruto was already grasping the fact of public school. You walk into the class room and listen to a lecture until the bell ring then you go to the next one and do the same thing.

Naruto stood in the lunch line, waiting for his turn to get his food. _'Dang! I'm hungry!'_ He thought as his turn came up.

"Hello! I'd like some beef ramen with miso and tea!" Naruto said, holding his tray out. The lunch lady glared and threw some slop on his plate and Naruto's face fell.

He got out of line and looked for somewhere to sit. He soon spotted Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting at a corner table.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said setting his tray down and taking a seat next to Hinata.

"Hey N-Naruto…" Hinata said. "How do you like school so far?"

"Eh, pretty good, although I could do without the food…" Naruto stared down at his food, disappointed.

Sasuke smirked and laughed. "That's why you bring your lunch, dope!" He said mockingly.

"Little too late, Sasuke! I'll remember that tomorrow…" Naruto snarled at him.

"Be nice to Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said standing on the table again.

"What's with you and getting up and yelling at me on the table?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"I dunno…" She said, getting off the table and sitting back down next to Sasuke.

"What is this stuff anyway?" Naruto said, poking it with his spoon.

"Meatball Surprise, the special every Monday…" Hinata answered.

"Yeah, I really don't suggest you eat that." Sasuke commented.

"Aww man…" Naruto hung his head. "Now I've got no lunch…"

"H-here Naruto…" Hinata pushed her lunch box over to Naruto.

Naruto looked up and met her eyes. "No, Hinata, It's fine!" Naruto said, flashing his trademark grin. "I can at least try this stuff right?" He looked back at his slop. "Part of the experience, right?" He said, his smile dropping slightly.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess so…" Hinata looked a little disappointed, but quickly covered it up.

-- --

The rest of the day, dragged on for what seemed like forever, until the final bell rang, Naruto collected his books and walked to his locker. He quickly shoved his stuff into his locker, and headed to the door.

He walked out the door, to see Hinata walking alone. He ran up next to her and grinned.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said. "You heading home?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Cool! Which way do you live?" She pointed down the sidewalk, the same way Naruto was headed. "Awesome! We can walk home together!"

Hinata blushed as he took her bag. "It looks heavy." He explained. "So how far do you live down the street?"

"A-A couple of blocks…" She muttered, to see that Naruto was already heading off in that direction. She quickly ran to catch up.

"So… H-how was your first day of school?" Hinata asked.

"Eh, pretty good, I guess. Can't wait to go home though…" Naruto said, looking at the sky. "You know, I've never had a friend before…" He said turning to her. "Let alone three!" He said, putting his grin on again.

"Sure-surely you've had a couple of friends…?" Hinata muttered.

"Well, there's my cat, Kyuubi… Be he doesn't really count, now does he?" Hinata shook her head. "Yeah, public school may not be so bad, with you, Sakura and even Sasuke, watching my back!"

Hinata giggled at the face he was making at her. "Awesome! I can even make them laugh!!" Naruto shouted.

----- 00000 -------

OKAY WHATEVER, JUST REVIEW OR NOT… …. …..


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata were walking home together.

"We-well, It looks like we're at my house…" Hinata's eyes trailed over to the driveway. "But it looks like my father's not home…. Again…" She started walking up the drive way.

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto shouted after her. She turned around and looked at him. "Would you like to come over to my house?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I couldn't N-Naruto…" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, it no problem! Better than going home to an empty house! Besides, I told my parents they could meet my friends if I made any…" Naruto smiled and laughed lightly.

"O-Okay…." Hinata walked back over to Naruto.

"Awesome!" Naruto said, "I don't live too far down, don't worry! I think about four houses…" Naruto thought about where his house was. "yeah that's right, I think…."

The two walked down the street and got to Naruto's house.

He smiled at Hinata, grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

He opened the door and let go of Hinata. "Mom, I'm home!!" Naruto shouted, his voice resonating across the house.

"Oh dear, my only son is home!" Kushina said giving her son a big hug. Then she noticed Hinata and put Naruto down. "and how do we have here?"

"Mom, this is one of my new friends, Hinata! Hinata, my mother!" Naruto grinned.

"Wait, one of you new friends?" His mother observed.

"Yeah, I made three today!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh!" Kushina hugged her son again.

"Mom!" Naruto said, turning red.

"Oh, right, not in front of your friends…" Kushina let go of him. "Oh Naruto, someone special is here to see you!"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Come on Hinata! Mom, is he in the kitchen?" His mother nodded and Naruto led Hinata into the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Godchild!!" an man with long spiky white hair, shouted at Naruto.

"Jiriaya!" Naruto said "I thought you were out of town?"

"Well, I came back to see you come back from school!" Jiriaya smirked when he saw Hinata shying away from him and hiding behind Naruto. "And you brought a lady-friend home!" He shouted.

"Yeah" Naruto said. "Jiriaya, this is one of my new friends, Hinata. Hinata this is my godfather, Jiriaya."

"So did you use any of the lines I told you to use like the one with th-"

Naruto picked up a roll on the counter and stuffed it into Jiriaya's mouth to prevent him from doing anything embarrassing. Naruto grinned nervously over at Hinata.

"Naruto!" His father's voice sounded. Naruto and Hinata looked up in surprise.

"Dad! What are you doing home so early?" Naruto said, running up to him.

"I saw my son off, I'm gonna see him come home! I took the rest of the day off!" He announced.

"Dad, this is my friend, Hinata." He said, pushing Hinata forward. "Hinata, my father!"

"H-hello…" She ran and hid behind Naruto.

Minato chuckled at this, "Well, Hinata, we're glad to have you in out house."

"Th-thank you…"

"Hinata, would you like to stay for dinner?" Naruto's mother asked walking into the room.

"N-no, thanks…" Hinata said, "My father's probably going to be mad at me for being late as it is…"

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble…" Naruto said, trying to comfort her.

"It's o-okay, Naruto…" Hinata's face fell, "I'm used to it…"

"Used to it?" Naruto said, wondering what she meant by that.

"Well. I've got to go now…" Hinata made for the door.

-----00000------

WELL THERE YA GO! NEXT CHAPTER!!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up, and got dressed fast. He ran down stairs and sat at the table.

"Oh my Naruto. Aren't you excited today." His mother commented.

"I wanna get to school early today!" Naruto said, flashing his trademark grin.

"That wonderful dear." His mother set down a plate in front of Naruto.

Naruto ate his breakfast quickly. He stood up and walked over to the counter. He pulled out Kyuubi's cat food as the cat jumped on the counter.

"Are you leaving already, Naruto?" Minato came down the stair.

"I still have to grab my stuff." Naruto said, focusing on pouring the cat food.

Naruto finished feeding the cat and ran up the stairs. Minato looked at his wife.

They both smiled.

---- ----

Naruto ran down the street. He couldn't wait to get to school to see his new friends.

He soon arrived at the main building. He walked up the front steps and reached for door handle.

Suddenly the door opened in Naruto's face. Naruto stood behind the door rubbing his face.

"Uh, you just hit me…" Naruto said through his fingers.

The guy in front glared at him. "You got a problem with it, new kid?" He demanded.

"You could say sorry at least." Naruto took away his hand from his face.

The guy got into his face. Naruto backed up slightly. The guy had long dark hair, pulled back and he was wearing a long, black cloak with clouds on it.

"Um… Could you get out my face please?" Naruto asked, as polite as he could.

The guy chuckled. "No way, kid." He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled his fist back to hit him.

"Now Itachi. No need to torment the kid… Yet. The time will come soon enough." a voice came from behind him.

"hmph…" Itachi threw Naruto on the ground. "I'll just have to deal with you later… Deidara, Kisame, come on. The leader's waiting." With that the three left.

Not before Naruto caught a glimpse of the 'Leader'. The guy had orange hair, same style as Naruto's, and pricings on his nose. He had also worn a cloak similar to the other guys.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. He held his hand out and helped Naruto up.

"I see you met my brother." Sasuke glared at the retreating figures.

"Dude, that guy's your brother?" Naruto said, obviously surprised.

"Sadly, yes." Sasuke hand his head slightly. "He wasn't always like that though… Oh never mind, it's nothing." Sasuke opened the door. "You though, you gotta be more careful, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep!" He followed Sasuke through the doorway. Then he remembered something.

"Oi, Sasuke. Why were they wearing those cloaks?"

"Oh that, well you see, they're in a gang. A gang that calls themselves the Akatsuki."

"Strange…" Naruto said, more to himself than Sasuke.

"You bet it's strange…" Sasuke shivered slightly. "Especially their leader, Pein… That guy could give a snake the creeps…"

"I can see that…" Naruto said, remembering the image of Pein in his head.

"Well, we should go get our books and such." Sasuke said, obviously desperate for another conversation.

"Alright!" Naruto followed him down the hall.

---- ----

Sasuke and Naruto took their seats in science. Naruto could wait to see what this Orochimaru person would come up with next.

Hinata walked in and sat down.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto grinned at her.

"H-hello Naruto…" Hinata stuttered.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Hinata. I didn't see you in the hall this morning." Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I woke up late and couldn't get here early…"

"No need to apologize, Hinata. I was just wondering." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru-sensei walked in, halting all conversation.

-----00000-----

ALRIGHTY!! THIS CHAPTER WAS MAINLY SETTING UP THE AKATSUKI AND SASUKE'S RELATIONSHIP WITH NARUTO AND ITACHI… I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I UPDATED. I'VE HAD SOCCER AND MORE SOCCER AND, YES, MORE SOCCER. OH AND HOMEWORK… GAHH!! IT ALSO MIGHT BE AWHILE FOR THE NEXT ONE TOO… STICK WITH ME PLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was sitting in his third hour class, just before lunch

Naruto was sitting in his third hour class, just before lunch. He never really like English, but the teacher at least made it semi-bearable. He taped his pencil on the desk rhythmically.

Naruto sighed. 'Man, could this class be any slower…' he thought to himself.

Naruto had been attending school for a week and a half, and he could honestly say that lunch was his favorite time of the day. It was a time where he got to just relax and talk with his friends. He loved most things about public school; especially that he got to hang out with other people his age.

The bell finally rang and Naruto stood up, gathering his materials. He walked out of the door as quickly as he could without getting into trouble.

He almost ran to his locker and threw his books inside. He quickly grabbed his lunch and headed for the cafeteria. He found that Sakura and Sasuke had already sat down.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura said enthusiastically. Sasuke just nodded.

"So where's Hinata?" He asked opening up the brown bag that contained his sandwich.

Sasuke looked around the cafeteria for a moment. "There she is." Sasuke said, pointing over at the lunch line. "She must have forgotten to pack her lunch this morning…" Sasuke said trailing off and getting back into his lunch.

They sat waiting for a moment, quietly nibbling on their food. Hinata finally came over and sat down.

"Hello everybody," she said in her usual shy voice. "Were you waiting for me?" she asked setting her tray down.

Naruto smiled. "Yep,"

"O-oh… Sorry…" she muttered.

Naruto was about to reply before he was cut off by Sakura's loud voice.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata. Me and Sasuke were gonna go to the 'Trees N Fruit'. You wanna come?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded his head, excited. Sakura smiled and looked over to Hinata, awaiting her answer.

Hinata looked down then muttered a simple "yes."

Sakura let out a cheer. "Alright we'll meet after school in the yard. We'll walk from there." She announced.

-- --

Naruto stood waiting out in the yard of the school. He was leaning against a wall with his backpack hanging lazily on his left shoulder. He was surveying the other students waiting for his friends to come out of the building.

He looked to the door as he heard the creak of it opening, hoping it was his friends.

It wasn't.

It was that Itachi kid and his gang. Naruto shivered at the memory he had of the guy.

The blue skinned boy walked out behind him. Naruto often wondered why his skin was like that.

Itachi caught Naruto looking over at him, and strolled lightly over to him.

He bent down and got in Naruto's face.

"You got a problem, kid?" He asked fiercely.

Naruto shook his head, backing up as much as he could. He didn't get very far seeing as his back was against a wall to begin with. "No, Itachi-sempai… I don't have a problem."

Kisame walked up behind him. "What do ya know? It's the blond spike kid again." He said tauntingly. "May I, Itachi-san?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, we mustn't go against Pein's orders. If we do, he will be most unpleased." Itachi said in a frightening monotone.

Kisame backed off, along with Itachi. Naruto slumped against the wall, glad they were gone.

"Phew!" he said out loud. "That was close." He muttered to himself.

"Hey Naruto. How long have you been waiting?" came a voice to snap him out of his relieved state.

"Hey Sakura. Not long, I suppose." Naruto answered as Sakura joined him in waiting. "So, uh, where are Sasuke and Hinata?"

Sakura shrugged. "Sasuke got held after class for some reason and I haven't seen Hinata since fifth period." She told him.

Naruto nodded understandingly. They stood there for a moment, waiting for the door to open.

When it finally did, Hinata stepped out into the sunlight and spotted her friends. Naruto and Sakura lifted themselves off the wall to greet her.

"Where ya been, Hinata," Naruto asked her.

"I had to help my teacher…" She told them softly.

Naruto smiled as he heard the door open again and saw Sasuke wondering out the door. They all greeted him and headed off to the teenage hang out.

Sakura was the first to start up a conversation. "So Naruto, you've been here nearly a week and a half. How do you like it?" She asked, trying to keep in step with Sasuke.

Naruto put his finger to his mouth in thought. "It's pretty cool so far. I like being able to talk with people my age and stuff." Naruto finally said.

"So, you said that your father was always getting transferred and stuff," Sasuke said, deciding to join the conversation. "Where have you been?"

Naruto laughed. "Where haven't I been? I've been to forty of the states and most of the Pacific Island countries. I've also been to most of Europe and parts of Russia…" Naruto said, trying to remember where he had been in his past fourteen years.

"That's cool." Sakura said delighted.

"Was Europe nice?" Hinata asked so softly they almost missed her question.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it was. My favorite place was Italy. It was so cool and the food was good too." Naruto said, licking his lips absent-mindedly at the thought.

"Italy? Have you been to Venice?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

Naruto nodded again. "Yep, that place was kinda weird. The buses were boats and stuff... It took a while to get used to it, I guess."

After that conversation pretty much halted. They remained silent until they arrived at the building holding their destination.

"So, what exactly is this place for?" Naruto asked walking through the door.

"They sell smoothies and stuff…" Hinata whispered as they found a table.

"Cool. But why are they named 'Trees N Fruit'?" Naruto asked again.

Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows?" Sakura answered.

"I do." Sasuke said, speaking up. "The girl who founded this place couldn't think of a name and asked her psychopath sister to help her." Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"For real?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave him a 'get real' glare. "Of course not, you dope. I was joking." He said sarcastically.

Naruto let out a forced laugh. He sat in silence until the waiter came to take their orders.

"Two banana smoothies, a orange slush and… Naruto what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Strawberry smoothie." He said simply.

They finished ordering and started talking again. The order came quickly and they sipped their drinks and talked some more.

-- --

Naruto opened the door to his house. He walked inside and slid his bag off his shoulder.

"Naruto, where have you been?" His mother asked.

"Oh, sorry mom. Me and the others went out after school." Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, well did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Naruto said, throwing his hand in the air dramatically. "We went to this place called Trees N Fruit and I had a Strawberry smoothie." Naruto said, going on about how awesome his afternoon was.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, Naruto. Now go get cleaned up for dinner."

Naruto nodded and ran up the stairs with out another word.

-- 00000 --

I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! 'DID SHE REALLY UPDATE?" YES I DID! AHAHA! FINALLY RIGHT?

YEAH I'M TOTALLY SORRY ABOUT THE EXTENDED DELAY HERE PEOPLE. I GOT SO BUSY. SUMMER HASN'T SLOWED DOWN AT ALL. I'VE ONLY GOT SEVENTEEN DAYS UNTIL I TURN FIFTEEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I'M SO EXCITED. ANYWAY, I HOPE I'LL BE ABLE TO GET YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE NEXT WENSDAY. AND I PROMISE IT'LL BE MUCH LONGER TOO!

OKAY, LATER FOR NOW. PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND!


End file.
